DE MITOS Y LEYENDAS
by SophieLovelaceSato
Summary: One-Shot's dedicados a las parejas oficiales y ficticias de ATLA y LOK. 1 "El sol y la luna" Katara ya a su avanzada edad a comenzado a reflexionar de lo que ha sido su vida desde que dejó las aventuras de lado, con la visita de Korra a su hogar ella contara a la joven una historia que jamás había sido capaz de decir abiertamente, la historia de un amor prohibido. Zutara/Makorra.


_Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece, Todos ellos fueron creador por las mentes maestras; Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, esto esta creado para su simple entretenimiento._

"De mitos y leyendas" será una serie de one-shots que trataran acerca de las dudas que aun se tengan acerca de los asuntos relacionados a las historias de los personajes que aun se encuentren incompletas en ATLA y LOK tales como; Quien es el verdadero padre de Suyin, Quien es Kanto, Que es lo que sucedió con Suki, La relación de Tenzin y Lin en su adolescencia, etc.

También tratara acerca de algunas de las "Parejas" conformadas en cada una de las series como es el Zutara, Taang, Tokka, Zuki, Sukka, Makorra, Kainora, Linzin, etc.

Ninguno de los One-Shot tiene relación con otro, así que se podría decir que cada uno de ellos está en un contexto alternativo a otro.

**Nota**: Este One-shot contiene de pareja principal a Katara y Zuko "Zutara", también tiene mención hacia Mako y Korra "Makorra" y una leve alusión a Korra y Asami "Korrasami", Cabe aclarar que soy una fiel seguidora del Makorra pero eso no quiere decir que esté en contra del Korrasami, respeto la idea de que estén juntas mas a pesar de que he dejado el final del libro "Balance" como debe de ser, he cambiado el destino de ambas chicas con respecto a su relación en mi historia.

También soy una fiel seguidora del Zutara pero aclaro de nuevo que eso no quiere decir que esté en contra del Kataang (No tanto) respeto el que se hayan quedado juntos y no pretendo cambiar eso pues en la historia solo se relata lo que Katara piensa ya a su avanzada edad acerca de su relación con Zuko.

Ahora si, después de todo mi rollo mareador, espero que en verdad disfruten las historias que relatare aquí y si es que lees alguno de mis otros fic, te aseguro que los actualizare pronto.

_**¡A leer!.**_

* * *

**|EL SOL Y LA LUNA|**

En un lugar muy, muy lejano en donde solo reinaba el viento frío y la nieve habitaban extraordinarias personas quienes eran capaces de controlar el agua, un elemento que era indispensable para cualquier ser humano para su supervivencia, aquel gran grupo de personas que eran capaces de controlar este elemento se les denominaba "Maestros agua" y a su vez estos mismos pertenecían a las denominadas "Tribu agua", te preguntaras ¿Por qué estoy diciéndote todo esto? Seguramente tu ya te lo sabes de memoria y no necesitas una lección pero debo contarte que en este hermoso lugar existe una doncella quien en sus años jóvenes era de admirar por su enorme belleza y sus grandes virtudes, esta doncella quien ahora se ha convertido en una mujer mayor tiene miles de historias que contar, muchas de ellas acerca de sus incontables aventuras para salvar al mundo, otras de ellas acerca de todo lo que tuvo que pasar para poderse convertir en una maestra agua y otras más acerca de cómo fue su vida a lado del hombre al que ella había decidido amar pero dentro de todas esas historias que con los años fue contando poco a poco tanto a sus hijos como a sus nietos también venían aquellas historias prohibidas de las cuales solo la luz de la luna y los rayos del sol habían sido testigos, testigos del amor prohibido que no se pudo profesar.

Y por eso ella es la razón por la que yo te contare esta historia de un amor prohibido, que si bien nunca llego a existir de una manera "real" siempre estuvo presente en aquellos que lo sintieron junto con sus corazones al palpitar.

Ahora pon mucha atención a lo que yo te voy a mostrar, pues esto seguro no se repetirá pues como se ha dicho ya la historia de un amor prohibido por mas años que tenga de antigüedad jamás se debe contar.

Una anciana mujer de cabello tan suave como la seda y tan blanco como la nieve se encontraba observando su reflejo desde la ventana mientras que con sus arrugadas manos sostenía una taza de té de jazmín y desde ahí se podían ver sus expresivos ojos azules los cuales alguna vez habían estado completamente llenos de vida pero ahora solo se encontraban cansados, opacos y cansados. Esta mujer quien ya había vivido lo que tenía que vivir se encontraba esperando a Korra, la chica que había sido la sucesora de su amado después de que este cerrara los ojos por última vez, la mujer debía admitir que se sentía con demasiadas ganas de ver a esta increíble muchacha, después de todo en ella aun podía ver la mirada de Aang quien le decía que estaría esperándola cuando ella quisiera ir a su lado.

\- ¡_Katara!- _La mujer rápidamente volteo todo su cuerpo para encontrarse con la mirada azul de la chica que habia estado inundando sus pensamientos segundos atrás pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver no estaban solas y un par de ojos dorados también se podían divisar detrás de la Avatar Korra, mas aun así la mujer mantuvo la calma y al tener a la joven avatar entre sus brazos le dedicó un abrazo lleno de calidez y cariño – _Me da mucho gusto el poder verte de nuevo Korra, o más bien debería decir a ambos- _Inmediatamente el acompañante de Korra, Mako le dedico una cálida sonrisa a la anciana mujer quien a su vez esta le respondió con la misma gracia - _¿Qué es lo que los trae por aquí? –_ Inmediatamente ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro con un deje de nerviosismo en sus ojos y avergonzados decidieron tomar asiento en lo pequeños cojines que se encontraban cuidadosamente colocados en el suelo, al ver la reacción de ambos Katara lentamente tomo asiento en un cojín frente a los jóvenes, Desde que la guerra contra Kuvira habia terminado supo por su hijo Tenzin que Korra habia decidido tomar unas merecidas vacaciones junto con Asami en el mundo espiritual el cual duro demasiados meses y así mismo también se habia confirmado la idea de una relación entre ambas jóvenes la cual fue bien recibida por todos en Ciudad República pero grande fue su sorpresa al saber que si en efecto habia sucedido algo entre ambas jóvenes, este mismo habia terminado tan cual como empezó y ahora ellas tan solo grandes amigas, cuando se les pidió una explicación ante tal suceso simplemente dijeron que el estar en el mundo espiritual les hizo reflexionar acerca de sus sentimientos y en lo que en realidad querían en la vida tanto en el trabajo como en el amor así que ambas Korra y Asami siguiendo a su corazón decidieron ir a lado del hombre que amaba cada una respectivamente. Mako y el general Iroh ll.

_-¿Qué es lo que les trae por aquí chicos?- _Por primera vez después de unos minutos de silencio Katara decidió hablar, pues si bien era una mujer llena de paciencia, también era alguien a quien le gustaba ir directo al grano. Korra dejó salir un pequeño suspiro y se acerco aun más a la anciana mujer mientras la tomaba suavemente de la mano – _Maestra Katara, usted es de las pocas personas que realmente sabe acerca de la relación que mantenemos Mako y yo – _Katara asintió con suavidad y miro con dulzura a la chica quien está a su vez se encontraba sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de su novio – _Pero debemos admitir que nos sentimos asustados, se sabía muy bien lo que se esperaba de Korra y Asami al regresar del mundo espiritual y tenemos temor de que lleguen a rechazarnos por ser lo que ellos no esperan que seamos –_Mako esta vez habia hablado con firmeza y seguridad pero en sus ojos se podía notar la preocupación que sostenía al tener miedo de que Korra fuera de nuevo rechazada por su cuidad , Katara poso sus arrugadas manos sobre las de los jóvenes frente a ella y negó con suavidad –_No les debe de importar lo que los demás piensen de ustedes, después de todo ambos están siguiendo a su corazón ¿no es así?- _Al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de los labios de la sabia mujer, ambos asintieron con demasiado entusiasmo mientras un notable brillo se instalaba en sus ojos. - _ Entonces no deben preocuparse chicos, su amor es joven y está completamente lleno de errores pero deben saber que la clave de la felicidad es siempre seguir lo que su corazón demande – _Korra simplemente se limito a sonreír mientras Mako le proporcionaba un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-_Maestra Katara...- _De nuevo Korra habia hablado después de unos segundos –_Puede que suene un tanto inapropiada esta pregunta y no sea de mi incumbencia...-La joven avatar se quedo callada esperando algún signo de aprobación por parte de Katara para que ella pudiera continuar, la anciana mujer simplemente agacho un poco la cabeza dando signo de aprobación y así Korra siguió hablando – Aparte del avatar Aang ¿Hubo alguien con quien usted hubiese querido pasar toda su vida? – _Aquella pregunta tomo completamente desprevenida a la maestra agua pero dada la curiosidad en los ojos de Korra decidió responder a aquella difícil pregunta – _Nunca cambiaria lo que he vivido con Aang, todos los momentos de nuestra relación fueron inolvidables y sé que estos mismos son los que han mantenido a mi corazón lleno de felicidad…Pero debo admitir y solo lo diré delante de ti que si llegue a desear mi vida con otra persona – _Ambos Korra y Mako se miraron completamente sorprendidos y después dirigieron una mirada intrigada hacia Katara quien sonrió con simpleza –_Yo también fui adolescente chicos, tuve amores, desamores y demasiadas aventuras las cuales dejaron una marca permanente en mi corazón, si , mi corazón le pertenece a Aang pero también ha llegado a pertenecerle a alguien más –_La nostálgica mirada en los ojos azules de Katara despertó aun mas curiosidad en los presentes y aunque sabían que no debían hablar más de ello pues se consideraba un tema demasiado delicado decidieron soltar solo una pregunta mas – _Maestra Katara ¿Usted tuvo una relación con ese hombre?-. _

_**-No, nosotros nunca salimos**__-_

**|Flashback|**

-_Esto no es justo, todos parecen confiar en mi ahora ¿Qué pasa contigo?-._

Al escuchar de donde venia la voz y a quien pertenecía Katara volteo todo su cuerpo para encarar quien le habia reprochado acerca de su confianza hacia él, obviamente al escuchar sus palaras la maestra agua se enfureció

_-¡Oh! ¿Todos confían en ti ahora? ¡Yo fui la primera persona en confiar en ti! ¿Recuerdas? En Ba Sing Se y tú te diste la vuelta y me traicionaste, nos traicionaste a todos y cada uno de nosotros- _Katara movía sus manos de un lado a otro tratando de expresar la furia que se encontraba en su corazón al dirigirle esas palabras a Zuko quien simplemente reacciono haciendo una mueca de dolor en su cara, al parecer él sabía que habia cometido un error y el hecho de que le recordaran su traición le dolía pero en esos momentos a Katara no se importaba en lo absoluto y en lo único que se mantenía concentrada era en el hecho de encararle a Zuko el dolor que a ella le habia causado.

-_Que puedo hacer para recuperar tu confianza?- _Ante aquellas palabras lo único que pudo hacer la maestra agua fue mirarlo con cinismo y a medida que se acercaba a él su voz se volvía cada vez mas sarcástica - _¿Realmente quieres saber? Hmm Tal vez podrías regresarle Ba Sing Se al reino de la tierra, O aun mejor ¡Podrías regresarme a mi madre! –_ Con estas últimas hirientes palabras Katara dejó a un inmóvil Zuko frente al mar. Ni siquiera habia caminado un metro cuando la joven ya se encontraba de rodillas contra el suelo sintiendo como su corazón le quemaba gracias a el dolor que estaba sintiendo, a pesar de saber que no era justo el tratar a Zuko de aquella manera pues el realmente les habia ayudado, algo muy dentro de ella le hacía saber que esa furia que sentía no solo estaba enfocada en la traición hacia el grupo sino mas bien a algo aun más personal que se esforzaba por no admitir.

**|Fin del Flashback|**

_**-Técnicamente el nunca fue mi ex novio-.**_

**|Flashback|**

**-**_Entonces Zuko ¿Por qué nos has traído a esta desagradable caverna en el reino tierra?- _Todo el equipo Avatar a excepción de Aang quien habia desaparecido misteriosamente la noche anterior, se encontraba en el reino tierra donde siguiendo a Zuko terminaron por entrar en una de las cavernas más peligrosas de ese lugar, pues no solo era desagradable, si no también ahí se encontraban de los peores rufianes que el reino podría albergar –_Estamos aquí por ella – _Inmediatamente todos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde Zuko estaba apuntando y se pudieron encontrar con una mujer un tanto sombría quien se encontraba peleando con algunos hombres a los cuales en el pasado les habia causado problemas, para mala suerte de estas personas, ellos no eran rivales para esa mujer quien rápidamente se deshizo de todos y cada uno de ellos. Inmediatamente Zuko se acerco a ella con cautela, el sabia que la única persona que les podía ayudar en esta situación era ella, después de todo el ya conocía sus habilidades - _¿Pero que tenemos aquí? El príncipe llorón ha regresado. _– Al decir estas palabras la mujer tomo un sorbo del té que tenía colocado sobre su mesa- _¿Dónde está tu horrible abuelo? –_Inmediatamente Zuko tomo una postura un tanto mas dirigía y esta vez le hablo a la mujer un poco mas fuerte- _Es mi tío –_ Al recibir esa respuesta la mujer simplemente dejó salir una burlona risa de sus labios y después le dedico una mirada a Katara quien se encontraba a lado de Zuko –_Veo que ya arreglaste las cosas con tu novia- _Todo el equipo avatar se quedo en silencio al escuchar esas palabras excepto los dos involucrados en esa frase, Katara por su parte sintió como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con una fuerza impresionante mientras sus mejillas se cubrían de rojo y Zuko pudo sentir como le habían dado un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen pues se sentía completamente sin aliento sumándole a todo ello su evidente sonrojo en el rostro.

_-¡Yo no soy su novia!-._

_-¡Ella no es mi novia!-._

**|Fin del Flashback|**

-_**Pero él era especial para mí-**_

**|Flashback|**

Gracias a la grandiosa idea de Sokka, todo el equipo avatar se encontraba entrando en un gran teatro en el cual los actores de la isla ember iban a representar la travesía que los chicos habían pasado desde sus inicios hasta el presente, todos debían admitir que se sentían completamente entusiasmados y para no llamar la atención decidieron que sería mejor sentarse lo más lejos posible de la multitud así que subieron a un balcón a lo cual rápidamente Toph se quejó, después de todo ella sabía que no podría sentir nada si no se encontraba tocando en suelo con sus pies, Katara se ofreció a decirle absolutamente todo lo que pasara y así la maestra tierra por fin pudo sentirse calmada.

El asiento a lado de Katara se encontraba vacío por lo cual se pudo ver en los ojos de Aang que él deseaba sentarse en ese lugar, se apresuro demasiado y cuando estuvo justo junto a ella respiro aliviado mientras comenzaba a tomar asiento lentamente, lamentablemente para el de inmediato llegó Zuko que de un solo leve empujón logró sacar a Aang de su camino para que así el terminara sentado al lado de Katara –_ Ah...Oh...Oye yo me quiero sentar ahí –_Al escuchar la nerviosa voz del avatar el chico de la cicatriz simplemente se encogió de brazos y después los cruzó mostrando evidente molestia en su voz –_ Siéntate a lado de mi ¿O acaso hay algún problema?- _Aang al escuchar el tono de voz de Zuko simplemente se limito a tartamudear nervioso para después rendirse y tomar asiento a lado del chico.

Estaba claro que lo que les habían presentado hasta ahora en la obra respecto a su personalidad no era de agrado para ninguno de los presentes, Katara una llorona llena de esperanza, Sokka un bromista al que solo le importa la comida, Aang un afeminado avatar y Zuko un amargado adolecente sin sentido del humor, Todos los chicos se encontraban enojados con respecto a lo que veían, excepto una persona Toph a quien aun su personaje no habia sido presentado pero ella solamente se reía de la angustia que podía sentir en sus compañeros y dejó una frase muy en claro.

-_Escuchen chicos, es obvio que ese escritor hizo una investigación, se que debe doler pero lo que vimos en ese escenario es la verdad-._

Y con esa última frase todos regresaron de nuevo a sus respectivos asientos, a la hora en la que Toph fue presentada como un hombre fornido todos esperaron que la chica se arrepintiera de sus palabras pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando ella lo disfruto aun mas haciendo que el enojo de los demás creciera.

De un momento a otro todo el escenario se cubrió de una especie de luz verde y la escenografía comenzaba a tomar forma de una cueva, ese fue el momento en el que dos pares de ojos se miraron fijamente, Zuko y Katara sabían perfectamente de lo que se trataba esa escena y se sintieron un poco avergonzados de sí mismos al recordar lo cerca que habían estado uno del otro después de nuevo dirigieron su mirada hacia el escenario esperando por la escena un tanto ansiosos.

-_Príncipe Zuko debo admitir que siempre te he encontrado demasiado atractivo- _La actriz que representaba a Katara se encontraba sentada en una roca de cristal junto a el actor que interpretaba a Zuko.

_-¡No te burles de mí!- _El actor que interpretaba a Zuko rápidamente se separo de el lado de la actriz y se alejo de ella mientras mantenía una pose de ofendido.

_-Es enserio, me gustas desde la primera vez que me capturaste-_Esta vez la actriz se paro y se acerco a un mas a lado del actor mientras juntaba sus manos mirándolo intensamente.

_-¡Espera! Pensé que eras la novia del Avatar- _De nuevo el actor habia reclamado hacia la actriz, esta mismo simplemente dejo salir una fuerte carcajada mientras cubría su boca con las manos y se acerco aun más al joven.

_-¿El Avatar? ¡Por favor! El es como un hermano menor para mi, por supuesto que no lo veo de una forma romántica, además el nunca podría enterarse de ¡esto!- _Al terminar de decir esa frase, la chica se acerco al actor y ambos juntaron sus manos para después abrazarse mirándose completamente enamorados.

Para ese mismo momento Zuko y Katara se encontraban más cerca de lo que era permitido e incluso sus manos habían dado un suave y gentil roce que al sentirlo ambos chicos dieron un respingo para alejarse uno del otro con rapidez mientras trataban de ocultar sus evidentes sonrojos.

**|Fin del Flashback|**

_**-El fue un tal vez-**_

**|Flashback|**

Katara se encontraba sentada sobre el pequeño puente de madera que daba hacia el rio, sus pies podían tocar con suavidad el agua y por el reflejo de la misma una hermosa sonrisa se podría divisar en sus labios. Inmediatamente pudo sentir dos presencias atrás de ella y junto con ellas la pacifica voz de Aang – _Katara has hecho lo correcto, perdonar es el primer paso que tienes que tomar ara comenzar a sanar – _Katara inmediatamente se paró y avanzó hacia Aang con el ceño fruncido lo cual dejó un poco confundido al joven – _No lo he perdonado nunca voy a poder perdonarlo- _mientras Katara mencionaba aquellas palabras, en su rostro se podía ver el dolor que aun albergaba al recordar del como su mamá habia sido asesinada por un soldado de la nación del fuego pero de un momento a otro su expresión cambio a una mas cálida y se dedico a mirar a Zuko quien se encontraba parado frente a ella – _Pero estoy lista para perdonarte a ti- _La maestra agua se acerco aun mas a Zuko quien no separaba su mirada de ella y cuando estuvieron frente a frente chocando sus miradas una corriente eléctrica pasó por el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes, en ese mismo momento se dieron cuenta de que habían creado un lazo irrompible, una conexión que mantendría unidos a sus corazones para siempre, ella se lanzo a los brazos de él y al hacerlo ambos pudieron por fin sentir como los latidos de su s corazones se acompasaban dando así por creada una hermosa sinfonía.

**|Fin del Flashback|**

_**-El fue un casi-.**_

**|Flashback|**

-_Acabemos con esto, solo tú y yo hermano, la pelea que siempre debimos tener ¡Agni Kai!- _Azula se balanceaba de un lado a otro mientras mantenía una mirada atemorizante reflejándose en sus ojos los cuales miraban fijamente a Zuko y Katara quienes se encontraban frente a ella adoptando una pose de batalla –_ La tendrás –_ Ante aquellas palabras que habían salido de los labios de Zuko, Katara se encontraba desconcertada y confundida -_ ¿Qué estás haciendo? Está jugando contigo, sabe que no puede con los dos así que trata de separarnos- _En ese momento Zuko bajo la mirada y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados por tan solo un segundo –_Lo sé, confía en mí- _Aun ante esas palabras Katara no podía sentirse tranquila- _ Pero admitiste que necesitarías ayuda para enfrentar a Azula – _Zuko dirigió su mirada hacia Katara quien aun mantenía la misma expresión de preocupación plasmada en su rostro_ –Hay algo extraño en ella, no puedo explicarlo pero está dispersa, siendo así, no quiero que te lastime- _Ante esas palabras Katara no pudo decir más, no porque no tuviera otra excusa para no dejar que Zuko peleara solo contra su hermana, sino mas bien por el significado de las palabras que él le habia dicho, aun en las circunstancias en las que se encontraban el seguía pensando en ella y en su bienestar y eso la comprometía mas de lo que debía en esos momentos con su propio corazón.

Ambos hermanos estaban frente a frente uno del otro, mientras Azula solamente mostraba una mirada llena de locura, Zuko mostraba completa concentración –_Lamento que esto tenga que terminar así hermano – _La voz de la maestra fuego era atemorizante contándole a ello sus ahora indetenibles balanceos de un lado a otro –_No, no lo sientes_– Al escuchar la voz de su hermano, Azula simplemente dejó salir de sus labios una agrietada sonrisa mientras lanzaba su primer ataque, patada tras patada no dejaba de atacarlo a lo que el maestro fuego simplemente pudo corresponder desviando y destruyendo cada llamarada que iba hacia él, con cada minuto que pasaba se podía notar la desesperación de la princesa por ya dar por terminada la batalla pero su hermano cada vez daba más signo a tener fuerza para continuarla, Azula se levantó por los cielos y con solo una mano creó un látigo de fuego que mando directamente hacia Zuko quien al reaccionar rápidamente creó una bola de fuego haciendo que el látigo se desvaneciera, esta vez habia llegado la oportunidad de Zuko para atacar a su hermana así que mientras ella trataba de crear un circulo que lo dejara encerrado, el joven se mantenía lanzándole grandes llamaradas de fuego, por primera vez después de unos minutos en el combate Azula se distrajo un poco así que el maestro fuego girando sobre su propio eje realizó un circulo de fuego que fue lanzado en forma de patada hacia Azula quien al chocar con el ataque perdió el equilibrio y termino derribándose contra el suelo -_ ¿No hay rayos hoy? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Tienes miedo a que pueda redirigirlos? –_ Azula le dedico una mirada de pura desquicia y odio a su hermano mientras comenzaba a tomar una peligrosa postura - _¡Yo te mostrare lo que es un rayo! – _Zuko al ver lo que su hermana estaba por hacer tomó una profunda respiracióny se preparo para lo que estaba por venir pero de un momento a otro pudo notar que la mirada de su hermana ya no estaba dirigida hacia él y ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo y así el rayo fue lanzado - _¡No! –_Zuko corrió lo mas raido que pudo para cubrir el rayo que tenia claras intensiones de acabar con la vida de Katara y ella pudo ver a lujo de detalle cómo es que Zuko se lanzaba frente a ella chocando contra el potente rayo salvándole la vida, El cayó al suelo inundado por un inmenso dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo, Katara sintiendo como le habían apuñalado el corazón salió corriendo en busca de Zuko para tan solo ser interrumpida por la hermana de este quien reía maliciosamente mientras lanzaba enormes bolas de fuego contra la morena por suerte Katara lograba moverse con agilidad y pudo esquivar aquellos peligrosos ataques, sabía que necesitaba liberarse de Azula pronto y llegar a lado de Zuko así que se mantuvo paciente detrás de uno de los pilares que sostenía las contracciones del palacio - _¡ZUZU! No te ves para nada bien – _Ante la distracción de Azula, Katara realizó un enorme látigo de agua que dirigió hacia la ubicación de la chica pero se llevó un gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Azula ya no se encontraba ahí, se nuevo se volvió envuelta en los miles de ataques que provenían de la maestra fuego y termino cayendo sobre unas alcantarillas que se encontraban llenas de agua y frente a ellas una larga cadena de metal, eso le dio una idea – ¡Ahí estas sucia campesina! – En el momento en el que Azula se acerco a Katara preparando un rayo con sus manos, la maestra agua alzó sus brazos moviendo el agua haciendo que esta saliera disparada en dirección a ambas chicas dejándolas congeladas en el proceso, Los dedos de azula apuntaban directamente al rostro de Katara quien los miraba con asombros pues realmente habia estado cerca, y dejó que el aire que quedaba dentro de sus pulmones saliera para que pudiera crear una especie de burbuja que la dejara moverse sobre el agua, ahí fue cuando comenzó a mover también las manos de Azula atándolas una contra la otra con la cadena de metal y al final arando esta contra las rejas de la coladera, en el momento en que estuvo segura de que Azula ya no podría moverse, dejo que el agua se descongelara liberando a ambas chicas quienes cayeron al suelo recuperando la respiración, Azula trató de moverse pero al estar completamente atada en su desesperación se tiro al suelo retorciéndose en el mismo. Katara ahora restándole importancia a la princesa que habia sido derrotada se dirigió corriendo hacia Zuko quien mantenía los ojos completamente cerrados, se arrodillo frente a él y comenzó a voltearlo con demasiado cuidado hasta que quedara boca arriba y ella pudiera comenzar la curación –Zuko por favor…- sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas a medida de que ella utilizaba su agua control sobre el pecho herido del chico y al ver como el agua empezaba a emitir una brillante luz hizo que ella se relajara un poco mas, Zuko al principio hizo una notable mueca de dolor que al final termino en una llena de alivio, abrió sus ojos por primera vez después del ataque que habia sufrido y pudo encontrarse con los azules ojos de la morena – Gracias… Katara…- Ella ya no pudo contener las lágrimas y término por dejar que estas mismas rodaran por sus morenas mejillas que ahora se mantenían en un ligero color carmesí – Pienso que yo debería de ser la que te este dando las gracia, tonto – Ambos jóvenes dejaron que una ligera sonrisa se asomara por sus labios, Katara jamás iba a olvidar lo que Zuko habia hecho por ella y mucho menos iba a olvidar como es que pudo sentir por un momento que su corazón se habia hecho añicos al verlo cerrar los ojos, ese era un sentimiento indescriptible, algo que ella no habia podido sentir desde el dolor de perder a su madre hace demasiados años atrás pero ahora el verlo a él de la manera en la que habia sido dañado habia despertado en ella el sentimiento que habia creído perdido durante tanto tiempo. Zuko por fin pudo levantarse un poco y al ver como Katara aun no paraba de llorar decidió acercar su rostro así como también acercaba su mano hacia la joven para limpiar sus lagrimas, tan solo fue un roce, un pequeño y suave toque que se quedo impregnado en la piel de Katara como la más dulce sensación que jamás habia sido digna de disfrutar, deseo seguir con ello tan solo por unos segundos mas pero algo o más bien alguien habia hecho que Zuko se detuviera y se separara inmediatamente de ella - _¡Chicos! ¿Están bien? – _Sin lugar a dudas, esa era, la voz de Aang.

**|Fin del Flashback|**

La mirada de la gran maestra Katara lo decía absolutamente todo, en sus ojos se veían reflejados los recuerdos de su juventud, los recuerdos de un viejo amor que habia dejado una gran cicatriz en su corazón. – _Jamás voy a encontrar a alguien que comprenda mis sentimientos tanto como él lo hace y sé que jamás podre sentir aquel amor tan extraordinario y nuevo para mí como lo hice en ese entonces por él, por eso para mí es importante que ustedes sigan lo que sus corazones les demanden, no dejen que su felicidad se arruine por lo que crean que es lo correcto pues podrían estarse preguntando toda su vida que es lo que hubiera pasado si hubiesen tomado las decisiones por amor. –_ Katara miro a ambos chicos Mako y Korra con extremo cariño mientas que con su dedo índice señalaba el dedo mequiñe de ambos chicos creando una especie de línea imaginaria que los unía - _ Puedo ver el hilo rojo del destino que los une a ambos, se que están destinados a vivir un amor inolvidable, no dejen que por malas decisiones la persona que se supone debería de pasar el resto de su vida con ustedes se aleje, no dejen que su hilo rojo se pierda como yo lo hice con el mío- _Las palabras de la anciana mujer estaban cargadas de sentimiento y sabiduría,solo ella sabía a ciencia cierta de lo que estaba hablando, solo ella podía estar segura del destino que les esperaba a ambos jóvenesy esperaba que no lo desperdiciaran.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza haciendo que Mako y Korra saltaran de sus lugares aturdidos mas Katara se mantuvo en calma, una sombra se podía divisar en la entrada y conforme iba avanzando también se podía ver que sostenía algo con ambas manos – _Katara, juro que estaría enormemente agradecido de que cuando venga a quedarme por aquí permanentemente pueda encontrar agua caliente, creeme que es demasiado difícil hacer que mi dragón quiera calentar un poco de esta – _El gran Zuko, anterior Rey del fuego se encontraba caminando hacia Katara dando grandes pasos mientras sostenía una pequeña tabla en la cual traía una tetera junto a dos tazad de té, el hombre se paro en al ver a los presentes y los saludo con una corta reverencia –_Avatar Korra, Mako no sabía que se encontraban aquí visitando a la maestra Katara, al parecer a ella se le olvido ese detalle_ – Katara solo ignoro lo que Zuko habia dicho y con una mirada le indico que se sentara a lado de ella a lo cual el viejo maestro fuego respondió inmediatamente sentándose a su lado - _¿Desean un poco de té de jazmín chicos? –_Ambos aun sorprendidos por la presencia de el maestro Zuko negaron la propuesta que Katara les habia hecho.

Los cuatro solo platicaron durante escasos minutos acerca de lo que sería de Ciudad República de ahora en adelante y después Korra y Mako decidieron que era tiempo de retirarse, Katara los acompaño hasta donde se encontraba Naga mientras que Zuko se dedicaba a observarlos desde la entrada, Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia Zuko dándole una larga reverencia en forma de despedida mientras este les contestaba con una más corta, después se dirigieron hacia Katara quien se mantenía con una sonrisa en los labios –_Maestra Katara ¿Por qué el maestro Zuko se ha quedado allá?_ – La mujer solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros_\- Bueno, al vivir tanto rodeado de calor, le es difícil soportar el frio _– Ambos chicos asintieron a la respuesta de Katara e inmediatamente Mako se monto sobre Naga esperando a que Korra se subiera atrás de él, por su parte la Avatar se dirigió a los brazos de la anciana mujer y le dedico un cálido abrazo – _Fue bueno verte maestra – _Katara le correspondió el abrazo a la joven y acaricio su cabeza por un momento – _Vuelve a visitarme cuando quieras cariño, sabes que este también es tu hogar – _Korra asintió efusivamente ante las palabras de su maestra y tomando la mano de su novio se monto sobre Naga también – _Solo una pregunta más maestra Katara ¿En verdad va a dejar que el maestro Zuko se quede a vivir permanentemente con usted? –_ La anciana mujer miró a ambos jóvenes que la veían con intriga esperando por su respuesta, a ella le causo un poco de gracia lo curiosos que podían ser los adolescentes ahora y con la más simple de las sonrisas se dedico a responderle - _¡Oh! no lo sé cariño, después de todo, el es mi hilo rojo _– después de estas palabras Katara golpeo con gentileza una de las patas traseras de Naga haciendo que esta comenzara a correr a toda velocidad alejándose de ella, por supuesto a lo lejos se podían ver las caras de sorpresa que tenían los chicos, podía jurar que en cualquier momento se le iban a salir los ojos a Korra.

Y momentos después al ver que de ellos ya no habia rastro, giro su cuerpo para encontrarse con el de Zuko quien la seguía mirando fijamente, ambos cerraron los ojos recodando todos y cada uno de los momentos que vivieron juntos y una hermosa sonrisa se instalo en los labios de cada uno.

"_**Cuéntame la historia de cómo el sol amaba tanto a la luna que moría cada noche para dejarla respirar".**_

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si tienen alguna sugerencia sobre alguna pareja que ustedes sigan de las dos series pueden decirme y les aseguro que la tratare de incluir en "De mitos y leyendas".

_**¡Nos leemos en la próxima!. **_


End file.
